wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Bloodsail Buccaneers
| theater = Southern Savage Coast, Stranglethorn Vale | affiliation= Independent | alignment = Neutral evil | rewards = }} During the events leading up to and following the Third War, several criminal organizations appeared in Azeroth. The neutral and evil Bloodsail Buccaneers appear to be one of these organizations, originating from the Bloodsail Hold on Plunder Isle and is where their ruler, Duke Falrevere holds court. They now plot to plunder and cripple the Steamwheedle Cartel controlled port city of Booty Bay, currently under the protection of the Blackwater Raiders. It is likely the Bloodsail Buccaneers have come to take advantage of the city’s current loss of its fleet off the coast of the Arathi Highlands, in which two of its ships were destroyed, and the remaining ship forced to find shelter in a cove, where its crew now fights to survive skirmishes with the Daggerspine Naga. In preparation of the attack, the Bloodsail Buccaneers have taken position in key locations near the city. Currently they have three ships anchored along the coastline south of Booty Bay, clear of the town’s defensive cannons, with camps also being built along the same coast in preparation of the attack. In addition, a scouting party has landed just west of the entrance to the city, reporting all activities, along with a compound being constructed along the road leading towards the city and likely to stop any re-enforcements from coming to help. Both the Bloodsail Buccaneers and Blackwater Raiders seek to achieve their goals without having their forces engaged in battle, to this end each side now seek the aid of adventurers sympathetic to their cause. Introduction Six or seven years ago, a man named Falrevere had a grand estate in Kul Tiras. He was one of Admiral Daelin Proudmoore’s greatest rivals on the island, and he boasted a dozen merchant ships and twice as many warships. Falrevere enjoyed sailing and was good at it; he often joined his men on the seas, patrolling for pirates and following his goods down the coast, breathing the sea air and seeing interesting sights. Falrevere wasn’t particularly friendly or likeable, but he kept his people fed and safe, and so they liked him. Falrevere was a staunch believer in human supremacy. He thought the other races — elves, dwarves and gnomes in addition to orcs and goblins and the others — would be the downfall of Kul Tiras and Lordaeron; perhaps of the world. He advocated harsh measures against the other races, which made him unpopular but attracted people of like mindset. When the Third War began, Falrevere was at sea with one of his battleships. A gryphon rider found him and the small fleet with which he sailed; the dwarf told him of the war and begged him to come to the assistance of Drisburg, on the northern coast of Kul Tiras. Falerevere sneered at the dwarf but agreed, and put his sail to the wind. Upon sighting Drisburg, the duke saw that the Scourge had landed a small army on the coast and laid siege to the town. The defenders fired catapults and a few cannons at their besiegers, but there was little they could do. Falrevere calculated, and came to the conclusion that if he landed and fought the Scourge, Drisburg would have about a 50% chance of surviving the onslaught, but most of its people, and Falrevere’s people, would die. Many of Drisburg’s citizens were gnome and dwarf immigrants from Ironforge. Falrevere’s choice was clear. He turned his ships around and bid goodbye to the doomed settlement. Many of his crewmembers railed against this action. Falrevere threw the loudest overboard. Knowing he could never set foot in Kul Tiras again, Falrevere sailed to the mainland for news of the war. He learned that the invasion was in full swing. Lordaeron’s north had become a blighted and twisted land, overrun with undead monstrosities. “This is because we made friends with those damn elves and dwarves,” Falrevere muttered. “I’ll have no more part in this land’s folly.” He gathered his crew and announced that any sailor who wished to do so could disembark here and fight for Lordaeron. As for himself, he was going to reestablish his estate elsewhere; a tropical island in the South Seas, perhaps, where the Scourge could not reach them and he could choose his friends. Many of his soldiers left his ships and died on Lordaeron soil, but more joined him. A month later, Falrevere found Plunder Isle and began construction of his new fortress. Once a stalwart Lordaeron noble, Duke Falrevere became a professional pirate lord. The Bloodsail Buccaneers are a bunch of vile bastards, and everyone who knows them knows it. Others see them as ruthless and devoid of scruples, which they are. Five years on Plunder Isle has done little to improve Falrevere’s disposition, and he and every pirate under his banner seem to bear a personal grudge against everyone they come across — especially non-humans. This grudge is particularly strong when it comes to the Blackwater Raiders. Falrevere despises the Blackwater Raiders because the despicable trade princes — goblins — provide the Raiders with gold, equipment and other support. Falrevere believes that humans rightfully deserve control of the seas. Tavern tales also say that the Blackwater Raiders are responsible for the death of Falrevere’s son (though the same tales mention that Falrevere was never fond of his son). The Buccaneers and the Raiders have clashed numerous times over the last 5 years. As for themselves, the Bloodsail Buccaneers revel in their reputation. They display their characteristic rust-red, black and brown clothing with pride, and make sure their symbol — a double-masted ship’s silhouette against a bloody sun — is always predominant. The Buccaneers ply the waters between Azeroth and the South Seas, and occasionally travel west toward Kalimdor. They frequent seedy taverns in Booty Bay (where they and the Blackwater Raiders duel in the streets and bars), Bilgewater Port and Steamwheedle Port. In addition to ambushing merchant ships that cross the South Seas, they and the Blackwater Raiders are embroiled in a private naval war that spans the length of the sea, from Steamwheedle to Booty Bay. Organization Duke Falrevere runs the Bloodsail Buccaneers and is usually sailing the seas on his flagship, the Devil Shark. Four commodores assist him, each of whom is in charge of about a dozen pirate ships. Fleet masters command smaller groups of ships, captains command individual ships, and their first mates take over when they fall. Most of the Bloodsail elites are former members of Falrevere’s estate — knights, reeves and the like who joined him in his exile. When a commodore falls, Falrevere personally selects a replacement. He picks those he trusts; loyalty is more valuable than skill, for Falrevere knows what an odious bunch he commands and realizes the potential for mutiny and betrayal. However, his experience as a noble proves valuable in his new role, and while he has become a thoroughly unpleasant individual he keeps his men and women well fed with food, plunder and blood, and so most are glad to have him at their head. Locations The Buccaneers’ primary base is on Plunder Isle; they control a fort called Bloodsail Hold (displaying a remarkable lack of originality). Bloodsail Hold is well protected and strategically located. Buccaneers range throughout the South Seas and Azeroth’s west and south coasts; occasionally they make raids along Kalimdor’s coasts as well. Members Imagine the most bloodthirsty and depraved person you can. This person is probably a member of the Bloodsail Buccaneers. About half the Buccaneers are remnants of Falrevere’s original crew that betrayed Lordaeron and Kul Tiras for a life of piracy; the remaining members come from waterfront saloons and docks. The Bloodsail Buccaneers aren’t above press-ganging people into their service. As Falrevere has a reputation for treating his people reasonably well, new members are in ready supply — at least, they’re enough to replace the buccaneers who fall on their missions. These are people with nowhere else to go, or those who enjoy bloodshed and the seas, or those who want to vent their hatred of non-humans, or those looking for an easy gold piece. The Buccaneers don’t try to train new members (though a few individual captains implement such schemes); for the most part, the life of a new Bloodsail Buccaneer is, often literally, sink or swim. Falrevere and his pirate followers blame the fall of Lordaeron and the rise of the undead on other races, like orcs and elves. That’s why they act so violently towards all other races, and have cultivated their own exlusive group. Known members , to the right Commodore Jessi Falrevere and left Commodore Wallace Boltscrew.]] Reputation List There is only one way to increase your reputation with the Bloodsail Buccaneers and that’s to unleash your wrath on any citizen of Booty Bay who can be found through out the Eastern Kingdoms. Below is a list of every citizen of Booty Bay and their reputation value. The amount gained with the Bloodsail Buccaneers is shown for a level 60 non-human. The amount lost for killing a citizen cannot be shown as it depends on your current level with Booty Bay and the importance of the person you kill. In addition to this what ever you lose with Booty Bay you will lose half of that in the other three goblin towns so if you lose 25 points in Booty Bay you will lose 12.5 points in Ratchet. Also a few people from Booty Bay will cause you to lose Steamwheedle Cartel reputation instead of Booty Bay reputation. This is a hidden reputation meter in the game, which cannot be seen with your four Goblin Steamwheedle Cartel factions and goes up and down independently of them. The only possible way to see this meter is when you reach a lower or higher level of faction status such as Friendly or Honored, as with any faction in the game. If you gain or lose Steamwheedle Cartel faction points, you lose that same amount with all four goblin towns. Again the loss of this faction is determined by your level in the faction meter and the importance of the NPC you kill. Plus no one who causes you to lose Steamwheedle Cartel reputation will increase your Bloodsail Buccaneer reputation. See main article: Bloodsail Buccaneers reputation guide Known Faction related bonuses : At they will no longer attack you on sight. : At Patch 1.11 added for , , and . : At you can get the quests and . : The reward for completing the quest is the which can be both worn and used to summon a Blood Parrot pet. In Patch 3.0.2, this quest also rewards you with the title Bloodsail Admiral. : You will also be able to open any of their treasure chests without being attacked. : At there are no known rewards. : At there are no known rewards. Until Patch 3.0.2, all you could get was the and the Buccaneer's Uniform, which you couldn't wear all the time. But thanks to the people on the official World of Warcraft forums, first started by Bloodysaber here and continued by Rhamidarigaz in this follow-up thread with a second follow-up here and a third one here, Blizzard has heard the voice of the people, and added a title for Bloodsail Admirals. Other requests, such as a tabard and more pirate-related clothing, are still desired, but it is not yet known if these will appear in the game anytime soon. Getting Help with Avast Ye, Admiral and Other Tactics Preliminary test attacks show that attacking the Baron spawns at least two Booty Bay Bruisers in the doorway near the baron who either melee or started shooting with their knockback guns. The Fleet Master and the Baron pull separately as of patch 1.11. This was tested with a level 60 rogue who has friendly status with Booty Bay, so I don't know if the Fleet Master will aggro just because of your bad reputation with Booty Bay if you're doing this quest. Ranged attacks might get by without aggro. Flying into Booty Bay and dispatching the guard near the flight point should get you close enough to the Baron and Fleet Master to start your attack. I just killed the Baron and Fleet Master with my "Booty Bay Friendly" rogue to see what reputation loss there was and the respawn times of the mobs: If someone buffs or heals you during the fight, chances are they're going to lose this rep as well, but if you have another player fear, kite, seduce, sheep, etc the guards or other accidental adds but not kill them, the player shouldn't lose any of their reputation with Booty Bay. From The Horde's Perspective Avast Ye, Admiral! is probably easiest for members of the Horde, as their flight master is located right around the corner from both Baron Revilgaz and Fleet Master Seahorn. There are approximately 6-8 guards within aggro radius of both the Baron and the Fleet Master, including at least two on the landing platform itself. Done as a 70 Demonology-specced orc warlock, the idea was to use Seed of Corruption for AoE damage and focus all offensive spells (including Metamorphosis after Patch 3.0.2) on Revilgaz and Seahorn (in either order). A good pet to use as a warlock would undoubtedly be the voidwalker - once both Revilgaz and Seahorn are dead, Sacrifice it and jump down to the dock and into the water to make your escape. Achievement The achievement can be earned through completing the quest . This rewards the player with the title of Bloodsail Admiral. Other information * Even if you are Hated with Booty Bay, you can still pull the two Captains separately. Be careful of the Bruisers linking with them though. The best place to fight the Captains is actually on the roof of the building near the Horde Flightpath Master. There is only one Bruiser, and he is easily pulled and handled. Then you can creep toward the edge of the roof and use magic or a ranged attack on the Captains to pull them one at a time. * Important thing to know is that you CANNOT obtain the quest for the Hat if you are not "HATED" with Booty Bay. If you do this in a group as a healer and manage to remain hostile/unfriendly or higher with Booty Bay, you cannot get the quest EVEN if you are friendly with Bloodsail Buccaneers. This means that there are 2 requirements to obtain the quest: ** Friendly with Bloodsails ** Hated with Booty Bay * When you kill a Booty Bay Bruiser, you get +25 Bloodsail Buccaneers reputation and -125 Steamwheedle Cartel reputation. *As of patch 2.2 it is no longer possible to let a party member kill a member of the Booty Bay faction, without losing reputation yourself, even if you don't assist in the killing. Category:Factions Category:Bloodsail Buccaneers